


The Call of Nature

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mid-Quest. Frodo and Aragorn make use of the little time they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



Frodo cried out as the Man pushed inside his body. They only had a few minutes and that left little time for preparation. Frodo dug his fingers into the earth beneath him. Aragorn didn’t slow his thrusts.

“Come for me, little one,” Aragorn growled into the hobbit’s pointed ear.

Frodo came with a sigh, spilling his release into the dirt. Aragorn pulled out and finished himself by hand. Another wet spot on the back of Frodo’s cloak would be too difficult to explain.

Loading their arms with firewood, they made their way back to the Fellowship camp, Frodo limping ever-so-slightly.


End file.
